


Harper

by Andrian (salable_mystic)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Harpers, Kadanzer Weyr, MasterHarper, harper hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Andrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a long time ago, I played a harper craftmaster in a Pern online RPG. Part of that involved writing songs for the character. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harper

Harper 

Chorus:  
Sun rise, sun set, sun rise, sun set  
blood to blood and bone to bone.  
And seasons pass and seasons go  
and I stand here, alone. 

The fieldmen working in the fields,  
I wonder if they know,  
that autumn rain and summer sun  
just lead to winter snow. 

A Harpers life means lacy things  
or so the people say  
but I think that it means far more  
to praise each passing day. 

Chorus:  
Sun rise, sun set, sun rise, sun set  
as carved into stone.  
The seasons change and come again  
and still I stand, alone. 

My friend, my lover, you don't know  
the burning in my heart  
that makes me reach and makes me yearn  
and keeps me here, apart. 

A Harper needs to see and say,  
to teach, to understand.  
A Harper frowns on every lie  
and holds tight to truths hand. 

The suns circle now is almost sped,  
soon she will sink to rest  
and a red glow is all that remains  
shining softly in the west. 

Chorus:  
Sun rise, sun set, sun rise, sun set  
why can't they ever see  
that change is not a thing to dread  
but actually makes you free.


End file.
